Carykh
Carykh (short for Cary K'aiming '''H'uang) is Cary Huang's personal channel. This channel is well known for 3 shows: The Amazing Marble Race, Algicosathlon (finished) and Ten Words of Wisdom. Shows by Cary The Amazing Marble Race The Amazing Marble Race by Carykh has 3 seasons. Season 1 The first season was uploaded on December 21, 2011, making it the first marble race on YouTubeneeded. This marble race has two parts with 15 marbles. The winner is Orange, which won in 20.7 seconds. In second place is Black, which won in 55.1 seconds. The third place is Yellow, with 1 minute and 27 seconds. Season 2 The second season was uploaded on February 23, 2013. It is shorter than the first season because it only has 1 part and 8 marbles. This time, Blue is the winner, Yellow (who placed third in first season) is in second, and Brown came in third place. Season 3 The third season began on March 31, 2015, where each leg is uploaded in different videos. It has a total of 56 marbles. 10 marbles were eliminated in the first leg, 9 marbles on the second leg, and so on. It has currently reached Leg 7. This season is not finished yet. BFDI Mini-Season - "Marbles" BFDI Mini-Season - "Marbles" is a "spin-off" of the usual Marble Race style, but the marbles are based on the appearance of the assets of the original 21 BFDI contestants. Algicosathlon Algicosathlon, a sequel to Algodecathlon, is a battle between 16 athletes of different colors. There are a total of 20 events. Athletes will get points depending on their rank of individual events. (Example: 1st +100, 2nd +70, etc.) After each event, the athletes will the fewest points will be eliminated. With every new event, earned points will be increased by 50% (i.e., 1st in event 1 = +100, 1st in event 2 = +150,... 1st in event 20 is + 221,684), this gives athletes a chance to catch up. In the final event, Purple is the winner. BAGUETTE B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. (Battle Among Gelatins Using Expertise To Take Everything) is the first official BFDI/BFDIA Camp. The camp was announced on September 1, 2012, when it was announced that BFDIA was going to be monthly again. After a 3 year hiatus, it was officially cancelled in favor of TWOW. Ten Words of Wisdom '''Ten Words of Wisdom (TWOW) is a camp started on December 12, 2015, by Cary Huang. As BAGUETTE is confirmed to be canceled, this show is now its successor. Rules: Contestants are given a writing prompt, which they must answer or conform to using exactly 10 words (or less). Unlike BAGUETTE, the time limit is very strict, and the contestants in this camp are now Books instead of Gelatins. The show may be cancelled, due to Cary having other big activities in his life. But this information may not be true and TWOW could STILL be going, but is most unlikely. It's been a year since TWOW 23B, making it their longest TWOW-aitus ever. Trivia *carykh's profile picture on YouTube comes from the HTwins.net game, Cube Roll. *Stats (as of 11/19/2018) **Subscribers: 317,456 **Views: 71,738,180 *Cary sometimes says that the "kh" acronym stands for different words like Cary Kill Hitler, Cary Knows Hell, Cary Kitten Hugger, and Cary Key Hole. *His computer is personified and gains life in his animations, having a personality, talking and even constructing ideas on his own. He goes by the name Computery. Gallery File:Original_Cary.png Cary_inspecting_Computery.png Real_Computery.png Cary_Neural_Nets.png Cary_Battle_for_DI.png Cary_Energy.png Cary_picks_up_Orange Cary's_AI.png The_Amazing_Marble_Race.png|The Amazing Marble Race! The_Amazing_Marble_Race_2png.png The_Amazing_Marble_Race_3.png Algicosathlon.png|Algicosathlon Algicosathlon_9.png Algicosathlon_5.png Baguette_1.png|BAGUETTE. BAGUETTE_2.png BAGUETTE_3.png TWOW_prizes.png TWOW sidekick.png|TWOW sidekicks! TWOW_elimination.png|Where the eliminated TWOW contestants go. File:Cary_Knows_(censored).png File:Cary_Kitten_Hugger.png File:Cary_Key_Hole.png Cary Kill (censored).png External links *Algicosathlon Wiki *Carykh's channel on YouTube *The Amazing Marble Race Wiki *Ten Words of Wisdom Wiki Category:Real World Articles Category:People Category:Channels Category:Jacknjellify